<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he was my world by Ive_never_read_fluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374992">he was my world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff'>Ive_never_read_fluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Open to Interpretation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was deeply in love with Roman, and he used to hate it.</p>
<p>Until Roman wasn't here anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he was my world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN, HAVE SOME HEARTBREAK AS A GIFT BECAUSE I CAN'T OFFER ANYTHING ELSE ♡♡♡</p>
<p>NO EXTRA TWS, BUT LMK IF THERE IS!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>you were my earth</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Roman was.. everything to Logan. </p>
<p>Logan adored him.</p>
<p>Roman was amazing, spectacular, fabulous, stunning, beautiful, unique, energetic, creative.. all that and more.</p>
<p>So much more.</p>
<p>Roman gave him so much, taught him so much.</p>
<p>He'd taught him what love was, and how to express it, and that it was okay.</p>
<p>That Logan wasn't broken for feeling that way.</p>
<p>That Logan shouldn't and doesn't need to be afraid to show it.</p>
<p>That his feelings are real and valid and.. and that people care about them.</p>
<p>And that people cared about him, about Logan.</p>
<p>Roman was amazing to Logan.</p>
<p>Roman was.. he was the best thing to ever happen to Logan.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>and with a smile like an ocean wave, you catapult around the sun</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Roman's smile was.. the brightest, most beautiful, magnificent, gorgeous, full smile he's ever seen.</p>
<p>It was so fucking captivating.</p>
<p>Roman was so captivating.</p>
<p>Roman was so unique, he couldn't ever be copied or replicated.</p>
<p>He was special.</p>
<p>He was everything.</p>
<p>And Logan really, really loved him.</p>
<p>He'd wished he'd told Roman that.</p>
<p>Then again, he started to wish he'd done a lot of things after Roman..</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>to meet me at the other side to tell me that you've found it fun</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Logan loved when Roman came back from one of his adventures in the Imagination.</p>
<p>Roman would ramble on and on about his adventures, and Logan would more than happily listen, though more often than not he'd put on an annoyed front.</p>
<p>He always tried to make sure Roman knew it was only a front, and not real, as he knew how fragile the prince's self-esteem was.</p>
<p>He knew how easily Roman could be affected, hurt.</p>
<p>Logan hated seeing Roman hurt.</p>
<p>He'd told him he'd always be willing to listen to Roman, no matter what.</p>
<p>If only Roman had believed that more.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>swimming in the uv rays, you're shining like the sound of thunder</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Despite all the times Roman reassured him that he's okay, that he can feel things, that he shouldn't be ashamed, and the times he's helped Logan name and deal with his emotions, Logan still couldn't name what he was feeling.</p>
<p>Not after Roman..</p>
<p>After that's he hasn't let anyone help him with his emotions.</p>
<p>That was his and Roman's thing.</p>
<p>No one else could ever replace Roman.</p>
<p>Or what they don't together.</p>
<p>No, Roman was irreplaceable.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>booming through my stupid shades, you shook all of the ground undone</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Roman was the only one who could get through to Logan.</p>
<p>The only one who could get him to talk about his emotions.</p>
<p>The only one who could get him to open up at all.</p>
<p>The only one.</p>
<p>Roman was the only one, and he'd always be.</p>
<p>No one could ever even come close to being compared to Roman. </p>
<p>Not for Logan, at least.</p>
<p>Never for Logan.</p>
<p>Roman changed Logan forever, permanently, and Logan couldn't turn back now.</p>
<p>And he couldn't trust anyone else to be what Roman was for him.</p>
<p>Of course, they'd never be half as good as Roman, half as much as Roman.</p>
<p>But, even so, Logan wouldn't open up to anyone but Roman.</p>
<p>That only happened with Roman, and now that Roman's.. </p>
<p>Well, now.. Logan can't have that anymore.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>i slipped into your beauty like a mudslide</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Once he'd met Roman and really, really got to know him, he couldn't stop himself.</p>
<p>He couldn't stop himself from falling in love.</p>
<p>Once he'd started to talk with Roman, really talk to him, it was no use trying to stop himself from falling.</p>
<p>Falling for Roman.</p>
<p>Failing for the prince.</p>
<p>Falling for the 'good' creative side.</p>
<p>Falling for the best thing that's ever happened to him.</p>
<p>He couldn't have stopped it.</p>
<p>Logan was already far too gone, far too fallen. </p>
<p>Too smitten.</p>
<p>Too.. in love.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>and on my search, i found nothing but upsides</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Roman was the best thing that ever would happen to Logan.</p>
<p>Roman's..</p>
<p>Roman was amazing.</p>
<p>Roman was so good.</p>
<p>Roman was.. he was everything Logan ever loved.</p>
<p>Roman was the light of his life.</p>
<p>Roman always knew how to make Logan's day better.</p>
<p>Roman always knew how to help him.</p>
<p>Roman always knew.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>your arms extend like branches, and whenever we touch, i feel the bark begin to soften up at all my sappy punchlines</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Roman was something Logan could never replace.</p>
<p>Roman was something Logan couldn't get back.</p>
<p>Roman was something Logan treasured.</p>
<p>Something that Logan loved.</p>
<p>Something that Logan found irreplaceable.</p>
<p>Something that Logan couldn't replace.</p>
<p>Something that Logan wishes he never lost.</p>
<p>Something that Logan wishes he could've changed the fate of.</p>
<p>Logan and Roman had so much fun together.</p>
<p>Logan and Roman had so much love together.</p>
<p>Logan and Roman had so much together.</p>
<p>They had a connection, they had something.</p>
<p>And now Logan doesn't have any of that anymore.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>maybe that's the reason</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Maybe that's why Logan missed what they had so much.</p>
<p>Maybe that'd why he missed Roman so much.</p>
<p>Maybe that's why.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter.</p>
<p>Nothing matters.</p>
<p>Not after Roman.</p>
<p>Never after Roman.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>you're my earth</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>you're the planet</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>you're the grass</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>the wind and tides</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Roman was everything. </p>
<p>Everything.</p>
<p>All Logan's joy.</p>
<p>All his excitement.</p>
<p>All his adoration.</p>
<p>All his love.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>and now that you're gone, i feel so out of place</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Logan didn't know what to do now.</p>
<p>After Roman..</p>
<p>He's lost.</p>
<p>Logan doesn't know what to do.</p>
<p>Logan doesn't know how to move on.</p>
<p>Logan doesn't.. </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>He doesn't know how to move on from Roman.</p>
<p>Roman was his everything.</p>
<p>Roman was brilliant.</p>
<p>Roman was.. so much, so good.</p>
<p>So loveable.</p>
<p>If only Roman knew that.</p>
<p>If only Roman let Logan tell him that.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>and now that you're gone, i'm just drifting through space</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>If only Roman talked to Logan.</p>
<p>If only Roman opened up, like he got Logan to.</p>
<p>If only Roman let Logan be for him what Roman was for Logan.</p>
<p>If only Roman let him tell him how much he loved Roman.</p>
<p>If only Roman let him show how much Logan loved him.</p>
<p>If only Roman let Logan know how he felt.</p>
<p>If only Roman stayed.</p>
<p>If only Roman stayed alive.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>i never thought there'd be a problem that we couldn't solve, when you control the weather's climate and the sea levels and all</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Logan thought Roman and he were close, close enough for Roman to let him know that he'd gotten that bad.</p>
<p>He'd thought they were close like that.</p>
<p>He'd thought Roman trusted him enough to open up about that.</p>
<p>He'd thought Roman was okay, and if he wasn't, he'd tell Logan.</p>
<p>But, apparently not.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>but I suppose that when an earthquake splits the crust above the faults</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>.. Logan wishes he could've saved Roman.</p>
<p>Logan wishes he could've saved the love of his life.</p>
<p>Logan wishes he could've done so many things.</p>
<p>But, it's no use now.</p>
<p>What's done is done.</p>
<p>It can't change.</p>
<p>And Logan really hates that.</p>
<p>And Logan really hates himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>i shouldn't act as if the damage wouldn't break up those involved</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh could you tell i didn't know what to do and just wanted to make a birthday logan songfic</p>
<p>song: you're my world by atlas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>